


It's Goodbye Now

by being_whovian



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Series Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_whovian/pseuds/being_whovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How did you know I was here? Did you see me?” “When do I not see you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Goodbye Now

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Written for who_contest (Blur Entry) The whole story is based on him knowing he has to face Davros sooner or later but he can’t tell her… The ending of course is him having watched the Daleks exterminate her… The title is a lyric from the song Solace by Runaground! Also sorry it’s 27 words over the limit!

He hadn’t expected her to find him. He hadn’t expected her to know where to look. Yes maybe he had underestimated her, underestimated that brilliant mind that was reigned in and tucked away tightly. He hadn’t thought much about it… about her if he was honest.

She was all but a blur in his mind, just a distant memory. A lovely, greying memory in the back of his mind.  _ **Oh Clara**_. Yet he couldn’t dwell on her, shame really but if he did he’d never stop, always remembering her face, her eyes, her smile.

But on this day, interrupting his magnificent party, she stood, peeking over the wall she was stood behind. Her eyes wide, eyebrows raised and her lips quirking into something of a smile. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen her, the last time he’d watched her smile or heard her laugh.  ** _Oh Clara_** …

He watched her slink out of the shadows, the crowd clapping away, but he couldn’t hear them. He couldn’t see them, just a blurry mess of colour in the corner of his eyes.

It took everything he had not to smile as she crossed her arms over her chest, her body swaying as she came to a stop before him, her lips in more of a smirk then a smile. Her eyes, those large brown eyes were glowing as she looked up at him.

_“How did you know I was here? Did you see me?”_

He always saw her. Hadn’t she known that? Possibly not, he hadn’t been very good at showing that he appreciated her. But of course he did and he always saw her. He pushed his guitar round, stepping just a little bit closer, as close as he dared.  

_“When do I not see you?”_

He could see the shock on her face, her lips parting and her eyebrows furrowing as she took a step back from him. He could feel it in his chest, his hearts beating painfully slow as he pulled in a deep breath.

_“How come you’ve never said anything?”_

_“I thought that would have been obvious.”_  he said, the corners of his lips twitching as she looked down, a smile slipping onto her lips as she let slip a laugh.

He had to tell her, he’d been here for to long now, putting it off for much to long. He swallowed hard, the lump in his throat growing the more he tried to constructed something to say.

_“Clara,”_ he started, clearing his throat awkwardly, the crowd still buzzing around them. His hands raised, his fingers fiddling with the ring on his ring finger. With a quick glance he registered that he’d gotten her attention. _“There is something I have to do-”_

_“What do you mean?”_

She closed the gap between them. No he couldn’t tell her that. No. He stepped away, turning his back to her. He had something he had to do, but he wouldn’t risk her life. He’d do it alone.

_“Goodbye Clara.”_

She was all but a blur before him. She’d gone. He’d seen it. He’d heard her… he’d watched it happen. He’d lost her.

_“Oh Clara. My Clara.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it :) please leave a review it would be much appreciated! :D


End file.
